


Handsfree（四）

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Summary: 写完了终于写完了，我那天就不该建这个文档，不建这个文档我也不会瞎写，不瞎写我也不会这么痛苦，从第一章开始就写岔了，原本想写个鬼畜攻结果画风突变，后面试图补救但根本圆不回来了，只能自暴自弃破罐破摔&*…*…￥%……￥%￥%#@￥……总之有人肏肏黏黏就行了！ok了！我逃掉了！救命啊！
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 33





	Handsfree（四）

4.  
事情怎么忽然发展成这样。  
被压着肩膀按下去的时候金主在想，跪在小宝贝腿间把他裤子拉下来的时候也在想，埋下头的时候还在想。然而身体反应总是快过迟钝地大脑，他一只手扶在小祖宗腰侧，另只手抱住了他搭在自己肩上那条腿，宝贝一般摩挲着，几乎立刻投入地专心伺候起对方那根秀气可爱的东西。  
不能干他的日子里，他的口技随着如何令男性高潮的百般技巧钻研一同进步，可以说是相当自信，骄傲点讲，不输狐朋狗友们私下口口相传的各个专业人士，已然到了可以出去卖的程度。当然他洁身自好，良家妇男，倾心眼前这位之后就有了精神洁癖，打飞机都要对着这一个人打心情才愉悦。所以他并不会觉得屈辱，舔自己喜欢的人怎么会屈辱？他甚至因为肩后传来的强硬力道而有些兴奋，淡淡的体味和热意以及肉茎在舌头口腔内部的摩擦带来的一切明示暗示，都让金主觉得自己硬到快要爆炸了。被他含住的主人小腹收缩，生性羞涩令他像是逃脱失败一般无助地被困在椅子和他之间，两条腿的肌肉绷紧，头顶上方传来极力压抑却还是忍耐不住的低喘和细细呻吟，如同每一次被他强迫高潮时一样，透着被情欲玷污的纯洁，被无情摧毁的坚守，煎熬又痛苦地承受快感。  
他调整了一下角度，让口中的东西进得更深，喉咙发力收缩，果不其然惹得挂在手臂上的那条腿倏然绷直，脚丫用力蹬在他的肩上，踩滑之后颤抖着试图收拢腿弯，被他残忍按住大腿根被迫张开。他抱住小宝贝的腰拉近，把对方的下半身整个圈在自己怀中，舌尖卷过在不停流水的茎头和精孔轻轻吮吸，正欲向下安抚根部，却忽然感觉怀中的身体抖得有些不同寻常。他抬头一看，小宝贝两只手捂着脸，眼泪从指缝里滚出来。  
掉下来的滚烫泪珠甚至砸到了他的脸上。  
宝宝……金主慌了。他用手背擦了擦嘴边，站起来手忙脚乱地去抱对方。小祖宗死死捂着脸不肯松开，身体瘫软无力，被他一捞起便沉重地压过来，压得两个人一起踉跄着摔到了地上。他努力调整姿势让自己当人肉垫子，怕压到小小宝贝，把还是不肯松手全身发抖的小宝贝抱到腿上，无措地不停抚摸对方柔顺的后脑勺，把他的头按在胸口。你怎么了？不要哭了宝宝。我错了，我错了好不好？你不要哭了好不好？  
他的胸口已经被浸湿了，小宝贝头埋在里面，口齿不清说了什么，听不清。他只能低头贴着去听，一边听一边拍他后背，怕他哭呛到。听了半天，终于隐约听清了。  
你、你不……他呜呜咽咽连哭带打嗝，不喜、不喜欢我……  
金主以为自己幻听了，懵了一会，又低头去听。听了好几遍，确认是这句话没错。  
他抱着人发了会愣，胸口传来的湿意和掌下薄薄颤抖的后背像一只大手用力揉捏了一把他的心脏，又痛又酸楚，震得他大脑发晕，好半天无法思考。他自己都没发现自己手臂收紧，勒得怀里的人都快没法呼吸了，咳嗽着费力挣脱朝他抬起了憋得潮红的脸，睫毛一眨，又一串眼泪滚落下去。  
他低头亲上去。亲掉他的泪珠，又去亲他滚烫的眼尾，通红的鼻尖，湿漉漉的脸，带着咸味的嘴唇，亲得杂乱无章，没头没脑，一边亲一边无意识说，喜欢你，喜欢你，宝贝。喜欢你，真的喜欢你。  
怀里人被他亲得晕晕乎乎，躲也躲不开，整个被他抱得紧紧的，嘴唇凑上来时也下意识闭上了眼睛。金主吻得又急又凶，两个人牙齿磕着舌头亲得乱七八糟，他把人亲得抓着他的衣服仰躺到了地板上，含着他的舌尖还在含糊重复，喜欢你，宝宝，喜欢你，我怎么会不喜欢你？  
我最喜欢你。  
小宝贝呜咽了声什么，被他用吻堵住吞了下去。他的手从T恤边上探了进去，揉上他雪白的皮肤，沿着腰侧，后背，杂乱无章粗糙摩挲向下，伸进裤子，抓住了他温软的臀肉。怀里人被他又摸又亲得面色发红，没有力气，只会半睁着水汪汪的眼睛懵懵地看着他，目光追寻着他，充满迟疑和不被爱的不安全感。金主放过他被亲得红肿起来的嘴唇，在他脸上又重重安抚般亲一口，然后向下去，重新握住了他还硬着的东西。  
他下意识顺从地张开腿，方便男人动作，几秒后忽然反应过来，顿时开始挣扎。  
不要，不要不要不要！他又哭起来，反应强烈，拼命蹬腿要推开男人。又要给他打出来就算了吗？不是说喜欢他吗？臭王八蛋！又骗他！他哭到咳嗽，可不管怎么哭怎么闹都被无视，金主根本没管他，牢牢按住他的身体手口并用，没多久就让他缴械了，淌着泪绝望哭着射了出来。  
不要他了，这次说什么都不要他了！他哭得抽抽搭搭的，不顾高潮后的虚弱撑着手臂坐起来就要推开金主爬走，却被拦腰抱住翻了个身，然后背后一沉，金主压上来，把他裤子扯了下去。一只黏糊糊沾满精液的手探向了他的后面。  
会有点疼，宝宝。金主的声音沙哑得像变成了另外一个人。他低头亲他的耳朵，你忍着点。  
他被这声音吓到了，抽噎着瘫软，大脑一片空白。湿润的手指伸进臀缝，找到了那个羞涩的洞口，在周围轻轻揉弄，揉得他毛骨悚然，浑身发抖，从脸到胸口漫红一片，一动不敢动，连声音都发不出了。  
他想，事情怎么会发展成这样。  
那两瓣小小圆圆的屁股就在他掌下，他看过无数次，也上手摸过，但怕他厌恶害怕，从来只是力道轻柔地揉揉拍拍，没深入探索过，穴口更是碰都没碰过，最过分的时候也不过是让他夹个按摩棒辅助自慰。他很早以前就发现他后面很敏感，从腰椎开始就一碰就软，现下趴在他身下的身体明明紧张到呼吸声都微不可闻了，可却温顺地任由他的探索宰割；明明慌张到全身都在瑟瑟发抖，却还是在他进入的时候努力克制住了并拢双腿逃开的冲动，乖巧可怜得令他上面下面都一起充血，恨不能直冲到底，把身下人钉在此处，吞进肚里，融为一体。  
作曲室空调开得大，温度很低，两个人裸露出来的皮肤部分却全都布满了汗。金主跪在他腿间，缓慢的，缓慢的，把整根都插进了他的身体里。他做梦也想不到这一切会如此发生——在狭小的，封闭的作曲室的地板上，不是在他的床上，或者他的床上；没有灯光玫瑰烘托出的浪漫气氛，没有情至浓处的情不自禁，甚至没有安全套——糟了，他怎么可以不戴安全套。他这样想着，眼睛却盯着自己的性器不容置疑地，完全没入雪白的臀缝里。穴肉软绵绵滚烫地包裹住他，敏感的身体像是在这一年漫长的前戏中做好了充足的准备，承接过足够多的耐心与温柔浇灌的亲密爱抚，丰沛而委屈地承受他的撞击和探寻。他在他的颤抖中抽出湿淋淋的阴茎，再缓缓进入寻找敏感点，目睹着才刚开始已经被他蹂躏得可怜的软洞，红着眼想道，他不但没有戴套，他还要射进去。  
身下的人大概是又哭了，他记不太清了。起初他克制着，脸埋在屈起的手臂里只泄出一些哽咽和呻吟，慢慢的承受不住了，开始求饶，太激烈了，太粗暴了，小处男根本承受不住；可是身后的男人已经失去理智了，他温热的眼泪被撞得破碎飞溅出去，臀瓣被撞到泛红，起初还本能地塌着腰微微翘起屁股，可这种程度的性事根本由不得他掌控身体，几乎是毫无反抗可言，被按在那件外套上搞了个里外通透。然后他被抱起来，男人把他抱到了怀里，对上他哭得稀里哗啦、哭到眼前看不清东西的狼狈的脸，很温柔地亲吻他，可身下又粗又硬的那根东西却再次凶狠地插了进去，握着他的腰上下颠弄起来。金主一边插他还一边用大腿把他托高，低头去吸他的奶头，吸得他眼泪滴滴答答，又呜呜地哭起来。他可能哭得太惨了，金主抬头哑声问他是不是疼。他点点头，又使劲摇头，金主于是看着他的眼神爱怜又暴烈，简直像要杀了他一样，下面肏得更深更凶了。  
他昏头昏脑地被男人抱在怀里，下面被插得一直流水，两个人的大腿根都滑腻狼藉。他的阴茎不知道什么时候被操硬了，夹在两个人的小腹之间，贴着不停蹭。金主一边肏，一边不停在揉他的身体，把他身上每一块雪白的皮肤都揉得泛红，同时不停亲吻他的耳朵。他全身上下内外的敏感点都好像被同时占领了，舒服到眼睛都睁不开了，像是没了骨头，颤抖地瘫在男人胸口手臂中呻吟乱叫，眼泪和汗水混在一起，身上已经再没有一处干净的地方。这样操了一会儿，男人把他放平了，抱着他的腿正面压下去，伏在他身上一边插弄一边亲他的嘴唇，喊他宝宝，宝贝。他迷迷糊糊嗯着，男人又在他脸上乱亲，粗糙的胡渣蹭得他心痒，又好像是身体里面痒，惹得他不由自主搂紧了男人的脖子，腿也抬起来勾住了男人的腰。然后他感觉插在里面那根凶器又涨大了一些，身上的人咬牙咽下一句脏话，重重地往里面撞了几下，撞得他脑袋都空了。他听见男人在叫他，宝宝，喜欢你，不要不要我。  
他胸口被两只手掌揉着，被快感侵蚀到神智不清，自己也不知道自己回答了什么，只感觉到身上的人腰绷紧了，他被紧紧压在下面，茫然喘着气，喘了好半天，又被抱起来，抱到了桌子上。桌子是一整张长台，他湿漉漉的屁股忽然挨上冰凉的桌面，激得全身一抖，下意识挺身又要钻回男人怀里。男人手托在下面安抚地揉着他的屁股，分开他的腿，贴着他的腿根，又插了进去。  
整根都进去了。他仓促低头看到了两个人连接的地方，好像才意识到这个事实一般，紧张地紧紧抓住桌角，无助又窘迫，不知道该如何是好，慌得眼泪像断线一样往下掉。持续的撞击频率随着金主旺盛的体力和欲望再次恢复，好像不知疲倦一般。他两只手臂被迫向后撑住桌子，衬衫还挂在身上，却感觉身体都不再属于自己了。金主俯身抱着他的腰背，把他往自己怀里揽。两个人贴着额头，他一边被顶得颠簸一边眨着泪湿的睫毛努力去看金主的眼睛，想起对方刚才抱着自己反复说喜欢自己的样子。  
喜欢他吗？真的喜欢他吗？他这样想着，挣扎着又要去抱对方，想凑上去亲他。颤颤巍巍还被操得坐不稳，手好半天没够到对方的脖子，心里着急，鼻子一皱又要哭起来。金主察觉到，主动倾身啄吻上他湿润的唇瓣。他仰着头被含着嘴唇卷着舌头，整个人蜷缩着贴在对方身上，屁股几乎悬空。下面进出的硬物已经把穴肉撑成了完全契合的形状，进出水声激烈，快感源源不断沿着敏感的肠肉传遍全身，舒服却一直如同隔靴搔痒。他发不出声音，只能用鼻音撒娇一般呻吟，舍不得放开，就被一直抱着亲。男人上面温柔，下面的动作几乎称得上蛮横，进出带出来的体液滑得他在桌子边缘要坐不住了，大腿根不停打颤，很快操到他两只手在他肩上胡乱抓挠，小脸漫红，抽泣着含糊求饶，慢、慢一点、不行了……  
慢是不可能慢的。他前面硬到湿透，被翻过来按在桌子上从后面插得抽搐到要站不稳，想伸手去摸自己的阴茎，被金主强行按住。他还是不肯他用手。从前舍不得肏他，看他不用手高潮是他唯一的幻想，现在他已经在他身体里面了，他只能被他肏射，没有别的选择。  
偏执的男人一旦下定决心，就像从前的忍耐一样，可以克制也可以倾泻，仗着作曲室优异的隔音肆意妄为，满脑子只想让他哭，让他呻吟，让他感受快感，在他求他停下来时变本加厉地粗暴，按住他的挣扎和蜷缩无处可逃，清醒或混乱地承受汹涌狰狞的爱意。身下的人趴在桌子上咬着手指被肏到完全发不出声音，莹白的背布满汗珠，快高潮时剧烈挣扎，后穴痉挛着绞紧，两腿徒劳想要并拢，被他按住腿根，残忍地抵住前列腺反复快速抽插，插得撑在地上的两条又白又长的腿绷直脚尖，浑身抖得像是快要昏厥过去，屁股里面涌出一股温暖滑腻的水，顺着金主堵着的阴茎往外流。洁白的皮肤变得又红又烫，逐渐脱力，腰部以下软得像是要融化掉一般。他满脸泪水，脸颊滚烫，湿淋淋的手指上都被咬出牙印了，眼睛半睁着，好像发烧了一样，昏昏沉沉，一动也不能动。金主的性器继续插在他敏感的后穴里动，就着后穴高潮的淫液没有任何阻力地继续进出，他也无力反抗，小腹上快意攀爬乱窜，射精之后的快感像被注射进肌肉，血液，像上了瘾一样，快乐到成为折磨，令他恐惧。可下一秒男人的吻温柔地落在了他的背上。他又落入了怀抱，男人把他抱在怀里，给他擦眼泪，擦口水，握着他还半勃着、没有完全软下去的阴茎，就着湿滑的精液用掌心揉搓龟头，激得他全身都抽搐起来，哭叫着想要挣脱，混乱中他感觉身后的人像是忽然失控了一样，狂风暴雨般地一阵抽送之后，用力按着他，粗喘着在他里面内射了。  
大概有十几分钟的时候，没有人讲话，整个房间里只有他控制不住、条件反射一般的抽噎，金主抱着他，用外套把他整个裹起来，力气大得好像稍微松手他就会跑掉似的。他有好多话想说，想问，可张不开口，脑子混乱，身体也累得动不了。他身上很多地方都很疼，可并不觉得不舒服，窝在男人温暖的胸口，眼睛因为哭肿了，十分想睡过去。后面他有点迷糊了，感觉自己被抱着走，有个熟悉的声音一直在追着，但很快又消失了。他被放进了柔软舒适的被子里，有个熟悉的气息靠近，恋恋不舍地在他脸上轻轻亲了好久。  
他再醒过来的时候，房间里光线昏暗，应该拉着窗帘。他被抱在怀里，身上干爽，但所有关节都像要散架一样，屁股里的异物感强烈到快过尚未清醒的意识。男人的手臂紧紧揽在他的腰间，他一动，身后的人立刻醒了，低沉的声音带着倦意喊，宝宝？  
他翻过身去，看着金主，眨了眨眼。金主也看着他，两人对视两秒，金主低头凑过来，同他接吻。  
吻着吻着翻身压了上去，手探进他的睡衣。  
他有点被吓到，屁股还好痛，不能再来了。可几乎立刻男人硬起来的东西就顶到了他的腿上。男人贴着他蹭，被这根东西捅进屁股反复折腾的可怖回忆辛辣地涌上来，他难耐地夹紧腿，不可抑制地感觉到自己的身体也兴奋起来，晕晕乎乎就被脱了衣服，打开双腿。金主手伸下去摸到了他还红肿得厉害的穴口，于是又把他腿放了下来，抱着他，两个人裹在被子里乱七八糟地互相蹭射出来。  
射完后又出了些汗，耗费了体力之后，他又沉沉欲睡，被男人搂在怀里，眼皮都打架了，又想起要问些什么，可还是不知道怎么开口。他又想起对方之前癔症一样反复剖白，说喜欢他，最喜欢他。  
这么想着，金主又在细密地亲他头顶，叫他，宝宝。  
嗯？他贴着金主胸口微弱回应。  
宝宝。金主说，我喜欢你。  
他半天不做声，金主又重复，我真的很喜欢你。他说，我爱你。  
啊，怎么回事啊。他迷迷糊糊脸有点红，想，是这样吗。真的吗？不止喜欢我，还爱我吗。他想，自己好像一开始没有想要过太多，他只是想对方喜欢他，愿意抱抱他，亲亲他。他没怎么谈过恋爱，不知道很喜欢一个人该是什么样子的。他也暗自期待过，可一切都跟他想象的好像不一样。  
从前不碰他，也是喜欢他吗？  
他又想了一会，想的时候金主也没催他，只是一直抱着他，一直在用脸蹭他，一点也舍不得离开他。他不知道自己温顺任由亲近的模样让男人感觉多幸福，只是觉得对方性情大变，从前多碰他一下都烫手一样，现在却好像真的很喜欢自己似的。  
但是这样感觉好好啊。  
小宝贝在金主怀里稍微换了个姿势，感觉更舒服了。他想了想，想到自己要问什么了，小声说，那你一直都喜欢我吗？你要是喜欢别人了怎么办。  
我只喜欢你。金主用下巴疼爱地碾他发旋儿，碾得他直往他胸口躲。我永远，永远都喜欢你，我不会喜欢别人，因为别人都没有你好。  
才不呢。他嘟嘟囔囔否认，我也不是哪都好……然后被金主堵住嘴，对着嘴唇亲了好几口，把他话打断了，又亲几下连想说什么都忘记了。你哪都好，金主郑重其事，好像他才是被包养的那个，只要你别不要我，你哪都好。

助理当了两天没老板管的小孩。  
这两天里，他无时无刻不在监视着那间房间，房门打开的次数屈指可数。金主出来过几次，管他要他哥的干净衣服，要他哥的日程本，又要他哥的笔记本电脑，后来又管他要消肿药膏。第三天他哥终于从门口探出头，人看着精神不错，心情也很好的样子，他还没来得及跑过去跟他说上话，就看他哥又转身，仰着脑袋跟站在门里的人说什么。对方抱住他的腰，他于是凑上去跟对方亲起来，俩人亲了半天也没亲完，亲着亲着他哥软到人家怀里，俩人又进去了，门又关上了。  
……  
人面兽心的畜生不知道给他哥灌了什么花言巧语，摇身一变从垃圾变成男朋友，人也变得殷勤懂事多了，不像从前一样一脸心机，看着就不像好人了。只是变态指数没有丝毫改变，反而有变本加厉的趋势，他哥这不舒服那不舒服的频率更高了。虽然人是看着开心了点，但他哥那么善良，善良的人开心不是应该的吗？跟这畜生有什么关系？！  
眼下这畜生又来了，跟上班打卡似的，拎着甜甜圈和奶茶，奶茶是全糖的，甜甜圈有六个口味，问他哥午睡睡醒了没有，今天上午的拍摄累不累。  
累还不是因为你？死东西，你不会有好结果！助理心想，说，还好，十分钟前就醒了，在做音乐呢，现在自己在里面。  
金主拎着东西便往里走，迎面又撞上健身教练。健身教练看到他手里的东西，大惊失色，正欲阻拦，被金主瞪了一眼。  
健身教练：？  
健身教练求救看助理，示意不能这样，快帮我管管，助理假装没看到。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了终于写完了，我那天就不该建这个文档，不建这个文档我也不会瞎写，不瞎写我也不会这么痛苦，从第一章开始就写岔了，原本想写个鬼畜攻结果画风突变，后面试图补救但根本圆不回来了，只能自暴自弃破罐破摔&*…*…￥%……￥%￥%#@￥……总之有人肏肏黏黏就行了！ok了！我逃掉了！救命啊！


End file.
